Past Life
by Booklover13
Summary: The first time Davis went to the Digital World wasn't with TK and Kari. In fact, during his first trip his name wasn't Davis, it was Takuya. 0204 crossover.
1. Old Memories

Disclaimer: I no own

Past Life

Chapter one

I look at the round goggles in my hands. Every other day of the year, I would put them on my head and wear them proudly. Today was different. On this date twelve years ago I had returned from my second adventure in the Digital World. I opened the top draw of my desk. Under paper and pencils are an old D-Tector and a pair of cracked square goggles.

I took out the old digivice first. Memories assaulted my mind. Returning there with Zoey, Tommy, JP, Kouji, and Kouichi. Once again running into Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo, only to find out they were the new warriors of wood, earth, water, and steel respectively. Defeating four of the remaining Daemon Lords, Barbamon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, and Belphemon Rage Mode. Then after all the trials we went though, when we returned home we find the train station in ruble around us. Discovering that in returning the Digital World to it's youth, we had returned to ours, taking years off bodies. When it was over we were all four years old.

That brought me to the goggles, the only other thing I have left to confirm that my first two trips to the Digital World were real (other than my friends that is). I put the round goggles into the draw and slipped the square ones on my head.

* * *

"Why are you wearing those goggles," TK asked. Why did he have to notice so quickly? Then again replacing the goggles of my idol, with cracked square ones is a little odd. A little odd that is, if one doesn't know the history of them, and telling the others had never really been in the cards. That just meant I be careful what came out of my mouth next. Looking at the clock, I realized time was on my side.

"What do you mean, why am I wearing goggles! I wear these every day."10

"I meant"-9-"why ar"-8-"en't you"-7-"wearing"-6-"the gog"-5-"gles Tai"-4-"gave you." Look thoughtful, 3, look thoughtful, 2.

"Weeelllll,"-1-"you see" _Briiiinnggg_ I'm saved by the bell. "Talk to you after school okay." I shouted as I ran to class.

"It's TK," he called to me as he when to his class. I shouldn't be surprised, after how many times I've purposely messed up his name he would think I just called him OK. Then again, I thought as I sat down, I have done my best to make him think I'm an idiot. But what else could I do. I couldn't let them know I already knew about the Digiworld. When I just accepted things, they just assumed it was foolishness. When I was confused by the differences, they assumed it was stupidity. Well they should know what happens when people assume things.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal as it could get, the exception I had to be hurry to leave school before TK could find me. After he had noticed the difference in goggles, I had to avoid everybody else so they wouldn't also notice. I had left Veemon with Ken, at the same time I had 'conveniently' left my digivice there. The rest of the afternoon was going to be spent pretending I wasn't home so I could catch up with soon odd, I mean old friends in peace.

* * *

A/N: Raise your hands if you hate writer's block. I know how I want the next chapter of my other story to go but it refuses to be written. One of my more brilliant friends suggested working on something else to get the juices flowing, so I decided to use this idea which has been in my head. I do not like this title and if anyone would like to come up with better one there is a very good chance I may use it.


	2. Old Friends

Looking at the computer screen I couldn't help but think about the differences between chosen children and warriors

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Chapter 2: Old friends

**Fire:** See ya

**Earth:** Bye

**Wind:** Good as gone

**Wood:** Guess I'll make like a tree and leaf

**Ice:** That was horrible but I have to go too

**Light:** See you in a few weeks

**Lightning:** What are you talking about, except Fire, we all live in a five mile radius of each other.

**Darkness:** You'll see

**Steel:** Since you're so knowledgeable you don't you tell us what's going on.

**Water:** Like the Ying-Yang twins said, you'll see.

I had been trying to figure out what Chiaki and the twins were planning for the past half-hour. It was pointless to try and figure it out. I knew something was going to happen, and now it would be a question of where and when. It beat the last time, when I found out something was going on by having a girl tell me we were on a date. I also knew it would all be Chiaki's doing, that girl was a piece of work. As much as I hated to admit it, our friendship most closely resembled Kari and TK's, but were they were similar, me and Chiaki were different.

Flashback

"_If were going to win we need we need to work together," Takuya yelled at the brown haired girl._

"_I know that, but you need to get your head out of your but and listen to what I'm saying. Brute force won't always work." She yelled right back._

_Takuya sighed before continuing in a calmer voice, "I know that but in this case I think it will. Chiaki, I hate to play the experience card but this time I will."_

"_What experience card?!" Chiaki yelled before lowering her voice "Was taking that attack from Lithmon not enough experience. We've beaten three Demon Lords already, not counting Lucemon. And after-"_

"_Whoa, calm down, we need to both calm down." Takuya raised his is arms in surrender as he interrupted his companion, "why don't we start at the beginning and rethink this whole thing."_

"_Fine, but we're talking by the river." She said before walking towards the body of water. Takuya just stared at her retreating form. He had known she was __**really**__ mad the second she lowered her voice. That was how it always worked he got loud and she got quiet. He went left, she went right. He rushed into things she planned, and somehow it always worked in the end._

End Flashback

I shook my head free of the memories. Chiaka would do what Chiaka did. She was a river eroding everything in her path, in the same way I was the fire that burned down anything that tried to stop me. That was the main reason we were each the leader of our own group. I glanced at the clock and sighed when I saw the time. I could stay up late, do my homework, and be tired tomorrow _**or **_I could just go to sleep. After several seconds of serious debate, I decided to sleep.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The next day I was 'late' for school. The second I walked into the classroom I saw TK staring at me, wait, correction. He was staring at my goggles. Sometimes I wander why Tai didn't choose him to be leader. He practically was anyways the others don't listen to me the way they listen to him. If we need a plan they always look to him, not me. In a lot of ways it makes me a little disappointed, I don't want to be some figurehead, they should either listen to me or make him leader. Mocking him may not be the best way to handle it but I try to keep it light. He is one of my best friends after all. The worst of it all was that they don't even realize that they do it. They are my friends and most of it they see as harmless teasing. Most of it is but I still long to see the look on their faces if they knew what I knew.

"Hi Davis," Kari said in greeting as I took my seat, "Why were you late?"

Okay, rub back of head, check, blush slightly, check, I went through the motions before speaking sheepishly, "I oversleep." I looked to see if Kari and TK accepted my response and signed in relief when they did. I took a moment to just look at Kari. Having been thinking of Chiaki past few days, her opinion of his feeling Kari came to the forefront of his mind. We had been talking on the phone shortly after I had 'found out' about the Digiworld and learned about Kari being the bearer of the Crest of Light.

Flashback

"_She's the what!" Giggles erupted form the phone._

"_The Child of Light and don't see what's so funny."_

"_Weelllll… you know how I like to say you and Kouji would be the perfect couple if either of you were gay."_

"_Yes" he replied slowly._

"_Warrior of Light, Child of Light, you starting to see the similarities."_

"_I do not see what that has to do with anything; I liked Kari before I knew about all that."_

"_So what, the irony of it all is still there. Fire is basically physical Light, and Light doesn't naturally exist without Fire to give it life."_

"_True but" I pause of effect before deepening my voice to continue, "__There is no __**hope**__ without __**light**__, and __**light**__ can't shine without __**hope**__."_

"_Where the hell did that load of crap come from, and who the hell said it." I laughed at the serious tone mixed with her phrasing._

"_Only every single one of the _original_ digidestined after they found out about my crush on Kari. Apparently she and TK are destined to be together."_

"_Before I even address the destined subject, where do they get off calling themselves original. We're the originals, we-"_

"_Chaiki, I calm down, they don't exactly know about us, remember."_

"_Whatever, about that destiny stuff. It's. A. Load. Of. Crap. Got it. We create destiny, and I mean that all most literally. Remember that for the hell of it JP and Tommy lined a temple wall with ten random marks, and according to you eight of those signs have become symbols of virtue. If light and hope are meant to be together, TK can have Kouji."_

End Flashback

Looking at TK I laugh at the thought of him and Kouji together.

"Why were you wearing different goggles yesterday?" My laughter stopped-

"Oh Yeah, you were wearing those old cracked ones." Along with my heart. Think, think, think, oh duh.

"I couldn't find the ones Tai gave me so I grabbed my old ones."

"Where were they?"

"Under my bed," the answer seemed to satisfy them and I breathed a sign of relief.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

After school I was off to Ken's for Veemon. I walk down the street with a grin on my face as I think of my partner. He was the only one outside the warriors who knew about my past. I hadn't even planed on telling him, then the MaloMyotismon battle happened. No one but Veemon knows how we got out of it. The others are still trying to figure out what my dream was when the true is I never had one. Agunimon had saved me. Before anything could happen he appeared and told me what was going on. Veemon was also present for this explanation. After the fight Veemon wanted answers and I gave them.

I approached Ken's house and walked right in. Ken was the one person one the team who I might someday tell my past too. He is the one who treats me as a leader. They problem with telling anyone basically comes down to the Spirit of Darkness. I couldn't be sure how they would take it. Darkness had always been a source of evil to them and good Darkness would be hard for them to understand. The Dark Ocean fiasco didn't help much.

I go into Ken's room and find Veemon and Wormmon asleep on the bed. I looked at the computer to see my digidestined best friend staring at the computer.

"Why are you just staring at the computer?"

"It's nothing, something just feels off."

"Like what Ken?"

"I don't know Davis. But like I said it's nothing."

"Okay, so how was Veemon them."

"Good, you left your digivice hear."

"Opps." He gave me back my digivice, and we talked until Veemon woke up. Then we headed to my house, there was no school tomorrow so I decided Ken could use some buddy time and had him sleep over.

AN: Thanks to Lord Pata, Von Karma Jr., Sightbent, Phillip Clark, Rubius, Zulaq, RedDragonforce 1, and SUNTAN 140 for reviewing.


	3. Old meet New

I no own.

Chapter 3

I few nights after Ken stayed over my D-Terminal went off. I opened it the message.

Digidestined,

I have recently discovered some information about the Digiworld's past that you may find interesting. Please come to my house after school today.

Gennai

* * *

I stared at the book in Gennai's hands. I knew that book. I knew the one who wrote that book. I knew the story written on it's pages. I knew all the secrets it had to tell. What I didn't know was how Gennai had got his hands on it, Bokomon's book. He had said something about it being found in the desert, an idea that worried me. The other warriors and I had searched for days for a proper resting place for that book. It had been all that was left after Lilithmon had deleted both him and Neemon. In the end we had placed the book deep within a forest temple, where we thought it would stay forever. I guess we were wrong. While I thought, Gennai spoke.

"This book is written in an ancient digitongue, from a time before the sovereigns. So far from what I have been able to decipher it tells the story of the first humans in the Digiworld. I am going to give you a copy of the book once I have fully translated it." I act happy and excited while inside I repressed the sorrow that that book brought. All I could do at the moment was wonder at what this could mean for the future.

* * *

A few days later, I discovered I really hate those last few minutes before the bell rings at the end of the day. It was even worse today, since tomorrow was the beginning of spring break. Not that that could mean much to me every time I tried to plan something with my friends my parents would say 'no' and not even give me a reason why. I cheered with the rest of the class when the bell rang then made my way out to the schoolyard. Seeing Kari and TK by a tree I made my way over to them. About halfway there somebody putting their hands over my eyes stopped me.

"Guess," giggles fill my ears, "who." My eyes widened as realized whose hands were over them. I stuttered in shock, as if sensing my epiphany, or possibly hearing my incoherent stuttering, either or, the point was the person blocking my sight moved their hands. I turned around to meet a pair sparkling brown eyes. I immediately engulfed the girl in front of me into a hug as I screamed, "Chiaki." I aimed right for her ear too, revenge for the surprise.

"Hi Davis, good to see you to," Chiaki said between gasps, and hugged me back.

"Hey Davis, who's your friend." I turn around and notice Kari and TK had moved from their position by the tree to find out what was going on. Nerves set in; if I had to pick one person for Chiaki never to meet it would be TK. The simple fact was that Chiaka was the one I told my problems too. This unfortunately meant we spent a lot of time talking about Kari and consequently TK. This had led Chiaka to form a rather unflattering opinion of TK, and since Murray loves me, he would be the first person she would meet. Great, just great.

"Guys, this is Chiaka, Chiaka this is TK and Kari." I said quickly as possible, hoping she would just drag me off somewhere. No such luck.

"So _Kari_ and _TK_ nice to met ya." Thankfully I think I was the only one to hear the emphasis on their names and look she sent me. A look to tell she knew who they were but would be cordial for now. That made me think, why was she here now, so naturally I asked, "So why are you here?"

"To kidnap you," she said offhandedly. Off the three of us I was the least shocked and wondered asked she planned to do that.

"Simple," Chiaka replied, "A) I already got the okay from your parents; they even packed you a bag. B) Said bag has been retrieved so we can head straight to the station. And C) The retrievers of the bag have arrived to strong-arm you into coming should you refuse." She motioned with her hands to the front gates of the school. Standing there was Kouji and Kouichi, or should I say Lowell and Leon, respectively. I smiled at their names. After returning from the Digiworld with new ages most of us decided to get new names. In fact Chiaka, JP, and Tommy were the only ones to keep their true names. Zoey became Aura, Teruo took the name Flint, Teppei renamed himself Terran, and Katsuharu changed his name to Sawyer.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I smile and look happy while thinking _'shit, shit, shit.'_Chiaka I had a may have had a chance against but with those two with her I didn't stand a chance. Wait Chiaka was speaking again; "-this is Lowell and Leon." I looked on either side of me to see I have Kouji on my right and Kouichi on my left, they each grabbed a arm. Before I could say or do anything else I was led out of the schoolyard and on to a train to spend a week with my past.

* * *

AN: Wow I am bad at updating. I'll try to work on that. I wrote the second part before the first part so it may seem a bit disjointed, but both parts are neccerary to move the story along. Also I have no set pairing as of yet. I will say that TKxKari and DavisxChiaka are not opinion since I want it to be clear that they are only friends.

Thanks to Zulaq, bxbyaoifan, Super garurumon, MetalBlade56, digiwriter1392, kazekatana, Xenonwing, Gehktus Yht Kq Yht Tekesuh, Sightbent, Inferuno Ryuu, Lord Pata, NewSlove, RedDragonforce 1, Phillip Clark, WingedIsis16 for reveiwing and I'm sorry it took so long.

bxbyaoifanMetalBlade56digiwriter1392kazekatanaXenonwingGehktus Yht Kq Yht TekesuhSightbentInferuno RyuuLord PataNewSloveRedDragonforce 1Phillip ClarkWingedIsis16Super garurumon


	4. Can't think of title with old in it

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, once I had finally started to get this chapter where I wanted it, my pen drive decided to take a vacation. Unfortunately it did not tell me where it was going. It put up a very large brick wall in my mind. Thankfully my father found it a few days ago, so I'm back. If I wasn't able to find it soon I would have updated anyway but it was hard to get going again. Also here is a reminder of everyone's names.

Takuya – Davis

Zoey – Aura

Teruo – Flint

Teppei – Terran

Katsuharu – Sawyer

Kouichi – Leon

Kouji – Lowell

Chapter 4

"Fire to Light, I repeat, Fire to Light."

"Light here. What's going on I thought we were maintaining radio silence."

"I have found the target. Meet me at rally point Delta."

"What about the others."

"They have been informed. Fire out."

I put down the radio and checked my surroundings. Once I had deemed the area clear I began moving toward the target. A mirror reflected into my eyes, looking up saw Light was in position. I glanced around, with only two guards the object of our search would soon be in our possession. I saw wind make her move. Fast and agile she grabbed the target and passed to ice, whom quickly continued it's journey to lightning. Lighting ran with it as fast as he could. When the enemy started to gain on him, he passed it on to Light. Light soon after passed it to me for the final stretch. I made it. It had taken all day but JP, Aura, Tommy, Lowell, and I had finally beaten Chiaki, Leon, Flint, Sawyer, and Terran at capture the flag. We all laughed and made our way to a local restaurant for lunch.

It had been a week since I had been "kidnapped" and I would be leaving at the end of the day. Over the past week I had have the time of my life. The others had been shocked to see me and I had loved seeing the looks on their faces. As fun as the past week had been I still had new that to tell them and I wasn't looking forward to it. I would be leaving soon though and that meant my time was up.

"Guys I have something to tell you all something." My serious tone caught there attention, while the look on my face keep it. We were sitting in the restaurant waiting on our food. I sighed before I started, "A few weeks ago Gennai found Bokomon's book in the desert. He is going to translate it. They already know it mentions humans." It took all of three seconds for the questions to start. Who, whats, whens, where, whys, and hows flew at me. It was Chiaki that that finally calmed everyone down and took control of the situation.

"To make this easier I will be the only one asking questions here," she said in a calm voice. She sent a half glance half glare around the table, as a warning to the others to keep there mouths shut. This was why she was the other leader in the group, why we were capable of having two leaders. I was the impulsive one; I lead with my instincts, without thought. Chiaki was the single-minded one: she led with her will, never backing down. We balanced each other out, and kept each other in check. She made me think things through and I made her stop and breathe.

She asked and I told and soon all them all that had transpired over the past few weeks. Gennai had a serious chance at finding out about things better left unknown. This could be the end of our secret. Then again it wouldn't be the first time. When Deamon attacked the digidestined, I had feared he would recognize me. The fear was an unfounded one as he had never seen me in human form, only once had he come close.

Flashback

"_Those pesky humans have defeated all of our brothering." Deamon spoke to Beelzemon, "The only chance we have to beat them is working together to combine our powers."_

_Takuya and Kouji shared a worried look. They were hidden behind a rather large rock, careful to stay out of the two remaining Demon Lords sight. After the horror they had just gone though fighting Lilithmon, none of the Warriors were ready for a team up. The Demon Lord that they most feared facing was Beelzemon. Unlike all the other Demon Lords, little was known about the Glutton. _

"_Why?" Beelzemon's response confused his listeners, both the known and the unknown._

"_Why what?" The Lord of Wrath demanded clarification._

"_Why should I help you? For what reason should I fight the humans? They have done nothing against me. If you remember, I have never had any desire to fight. This plan of conquest did not have my support. I have what I need to remain satisfied, so once again I ask you, why?"_

"_What has turned you to this complacent creature? I no longer see the Lord of Gluttony you once were. Even Sloth was more active then this. What has happened to you?" Deamon's voice rose as his anger at the other's inaction became evident._

"_The only thing that has changed is that I will no longer do want you want. I have always had different reasons for taking this title then the rest of you. I will no longer be your whipping boy." With that last comment Beelzemon left the meeting. Deamon left soon after, coming inches within discovering the eavesdroppers._

End Flashback

It wasn't till we were losing to Deamon that Beelzemon showed his true colors. Beelzemon had had a family once, but when they were killed in battle he lost faith in the Digiworld's preexisting leadership. He had joined the group to bring a sense of order to the Digiworld, and, unfortunately for Deamon, Beelzemon saw him as an agent of Chaos. He had sacrificed his Mega level and returned to rookie in order to open a portal. I still don't know where he went to. What I do know is that portal ripped a hole in time and space. We used the last of our power to push Deamon though. Then….

An elbow to the gut brought my attention back to what Chiaki was saying. I sent Terran a grateful look.

"Now since Davis is paying attention again why don't you repeat that." Aura said to Lowell, before sticking here tongue out at me.

Leon took over before his brother could glare me to death, "He was talking about the student exchange program our school is starting."

"It has a bunch of students spend time at another school to experience different types of teaching or something along those lines," JP answered to my unasked question. A sure sign we had all known each other _way_ too long.

"The important thing is that we've all been accepted as a group to spend time at any school on the list." Flint was quick to add.

At my look of confusion, I mean really, how did we get from Bokomon's book to this, Sawyer filled in the last few blanks, "Your school is on the list, so we will be spending some more time together _and _we will be close by to keep an eye on what's going on." A grin grew across my face, the Warriors and Digidestined in the same school, this could get interesting.

**AN:** Once again I am sorry on the wait for such a short (1,389 word) chapter. The good news is that I finally have a good idea where this story is going. I was looking at my reviews and noticed I had 42 reviews so thank you to everyone that reviews, it does not go unnoticed. I will also say that I hate authors who demand reviews for updates. I am not one of them, any failure to update swiftly is do to my own inadequacies and I thank you for reading after such a long wait.


	5. New meets Old

Disclaimer: I no own

Just a reminder (mainly for me)

Takuya – Davis

Zoey – Aura

Teruo – Flint

Teppei – Terran

Katsuharu – Sawyer

Kouichi – Leon

Kouji – Lowell

Chapter 5

"Today we will be having a few new students joining our class." The teacher then spoke into the hallway, "you may enter now." I zoned out the teacher's explanation the program my friends had already told me about in order to focus on my three new classmates: Chiaki, Tommy, and Flint. After he had gone though the introductions, they were given the choice of where to sit. I think this is the first time II have been glad that Kari and TK sit together and I sit alone. Chiaki sat down right beside me. Before I could even say hi she motioned for me to listen to the teacher.

"Due to some unforeseeable circumstances these students have no place to stay during there visit. I have been asked to ask if any of you would be capable of letting one of them stay with you." It was no surprise to see Kari's hand go up among the group, my volunteering was less expected. After looking at his choices the teacher began to pair them up, "Chiaki can stay with Kari, Tommy with TK, and Flint with Davis." Chiaki grinned like a Cheshire cat and I knew Kari had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

When class ended I grabbed Chiaki's arm, keeping her in the seat while the rest of the class filed out. I knew TK and Kari's next class was in the opposite direction from mine so they wouldn't wait up.

"If your going to stay with Kari than I want your word that you'll behave yourself."

"What gives you the idea that _I _would misbehave." I was not amused by her playful response to my serious statement and told her as much.

"Fine, I'll be good, but don't expect me to put up with much of the goody two shoes act."

"It isn't an act, Kari is a good person-"

"Who jumped on the 'darkness is evil' band wagon." There it was, the crux of the situation and main reason (besides the obvious) that the Digidestioned don't know my past. The fact that most of the Digidestioned saw the Digital World in black and white, good and evil, with little in between, didn't help any. Chiaki had the Warrior of Darkness under her command, her spirit itself had been tainted by evil, and she had made great sacrifices. To her darkness is just another neutral state, it has no side but is more common to the bad guys. Form this point of view, Kari's views were immature and Kari herself was still a bit of a child. I hope that spending time with Kari will let her see more of what I see and understand that Kari's experiences had given her those views.

"Doesn't matter, be nice." I insisted.

"Yes, sir" she gave me a mock solute and left the room. I was about to follow her out and went to my own class.

* * *

I was on my way to lunch when I noticed that Kari and Chiaki had started talking in the hallway. I began to eavesdrop with little remorse.

"So... how long have you known Davis?"

"Since we were four." It was a terse answer to a friendly question.

"Oh, um, have you always been this close?"

"What do you mean by close?" It looked like the question confused Chiaki as much as it had me.

"Well," Kari was clearly becoming more comfortable, "You seem a lot closer then 'just friends' and I wanted to know, since Davis is my friend and all, if you had some kind of history." That didn't seem like an explanation to me but Chiaki seemed to understand what she meant.

"First, Davis is my best friend, the yin to my yang. Second, the thought of being in a romantic relationship with him activates my gag reflex. So since I prefer not puking, I don't plan on dating him anytime soon. Third, yeah he's your friend and all, but by the looks of it you already have a boy toy so what do you care."

"Boy toy?"

"The bucket-hat kid you are obviously hung up on."

"You mean TK."

"The one and only." The distaste was evident.

"What has Davis told you that makes you dislike TK." Great, now Kari was mad at me.

"Now a days he tells me to give the brat a chance, but thats beside the point. For the most part he tries to give me the most objective view possible, I just happen to not agree with ol' bucket-hat's view on life." She better not get into what I think shes going to get into.

"What 'view on life' are you talking about?"

"He seems to think that darkness represents evil and light represents good. I happen to believe that to be pure BS." Great, now Kari's eyes were narrowing.

"Just what stories has Davis told you, and what would you know about good and evil."

"First off Davis is a big picture type of person, I'm the one that looks at details. He doesn't tell stories, he tells about people. Second I know that darkness and light aren't good or evil, they just are. To try and fit them into categories is an big mistake on your part."

"Hey, you guys ready for lunch." Looking at the two girls, I knew I had chosen the right time to interrupt. Judging by the looks I was getting, I would be doing a lot of explaining to do, either that or a a lot of avoiding.

* * *

Seeing Kari I quickly ducked into a class. I had spend the last three days avoiding her and Chiaki. It was easy at first, after all I had to show Flint around. It was nice to have one of my oldest friends staying with me. Today though I would have to be extra careful. Gennai had finished with the book and wanted to give us a copy. I was going to send Flint home then head over to the computer lab.

* * *

"We've completed the translation." Gennai stood in front of the group proudly holding the book, ready to give his explanation of the contents. "It has uncovered some surprising information, the story of the original Digidestioned." The looks on the faces of the other Digidestioned nearly made me laugh aloud, so I bit my tongue, literally.

"I thought you already knew all about them," Izzy was quick to question the situation.

"Not quite, most of our information came from the various ancient temples around the Digital World. It turns out, assuming this book is correct, that many of our beliefs about the original Digidestioned are incorrect, right down to there number. In one temple there is a picture of five digimon and five humans, that image lead us to believe that there were only five Digidestioned originally. This new information tells of ten Digidestioned. The book doesn't speak of digimon, but claims they used something called 'Spirits.' But I am getting ahead of my self. The book is broken up into three parts and I'll give you a general synopsis of each.

"The first section gives the history of the early Digital World. Beast and human type digimon were at war. The Digital World was in a state of chaos. Then a digimon named Lucemon rose to power. He was able to end the war and bring peace to our world, but it was short lived. Lucemon become obsessed with power and was soon corrupted. He became a tyrant who ruled the Digital World with an iron fist. Ten digimon worked together to defeat Lucemon. Each digimon had gained their power from one of the ten elements that make the Digital World. They used every bit of power they had to seal him away. In the last second of their lives rather then return as digieggs the warriors each split themselves into two spirits. The spirits were entrusted to the three new rulers of the Digiworld: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Thus the Digiworld entered a new age of peace.

"This peace was longer then under Lucemon but it did not last. From his prison Lucemon corrupted Cherubimon, whom in turn corrupted the spirits of wood, earth, water, steel, and darkness. Cherubimon attacked the other rulers and soon the Digiworld had returned to a state of chaos. Seraphimon was destroyed and Ophanimon captured. Cherubimon began to collect the Digiworld's data in an effort to free Lucemon. From her prison Ophanimon was able to use what little power she had left to call for help from the human world. Five children who received her call were given power over the remaining spirits, becoming the new Legendary Warriors. One by one they defeated the corrupted spirits until only the spirit of darkness remained. In a battle between the corrupted Warrior of Darkness and the Warriors of Fire and Light revealed that the Warrior of Darkness was human. After a long battle he was defeated and the Spirits of Darkness were purified. The Warrior of Darkness joined the rest and together they defeated Cherubimon. That was not the end. Lucemon sent out two of his followers, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, to collect the Digiworld's data more aggressively. The Warriors clashed with Crusadermon and Dynasmon several times in an effort to save the Digital World. In the end they defeated Crusadermon and Dynasmon but not before Lucemon was awakened. The Warriors defeated Lucemon by combining the powers of all ten of the Legendary Warriors. The humans were returned to the human world, and the spirits returned to the Digital World, and their power used to put the Digiworld's data back were it belongs.

"Once again there was peace for a time. Then an ancient evil returned. The six Demon Lords of Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Wraith, Greed, and Envy had reawakened and joined together. All over the Digiworld's digimon cried out for saviors. The ten spirits heard their cries and used their power to summon the six children who helped there world before. But they were not the only ones summoned, the spirits of wood, water, steel, and earth also each summoned a child. The Demon of Greed, Barbamon intercepted the message summoning the children but was unable to stop it from reaching them. So he devised a plan, calingl for help from the Lord of Envy, Leviamon. When the Warriors arrived Barbamon first disconnected them from their spirits and then split the children into two groups. The Warriors of Wood, Water, Steel. Earth, and Darkness were sent to Barbamon's realm, while the Warriors of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Light were sent to Leviamon's domain. After reconnecting with their spirits the two groups were able to defeat their respective Demon Lord. Both groups wandered until they were reunited in a battle against Belphemon Rage Mode, Demon of Sloth. The Book ends with the Warriors seeking out Lilithmon. It does not tell the out come of that battle or the fate of the Warriors and the remaining Demon Lords."

My mind was blank, looking at the others I could see the questions in their eyes. Soon Gennai would begin the Q&A. Before anyone said anything I left the room. Veemon hot on my trail. I find myself in some random clearing glazing at a starry sky. I hadn't expected Gennai's story to affect me so much. Delivered in such a matter of fact way it. There was so much more going on then what Bokomon had recorded, and then Gennai had striped my first journey down to the bear bones. I won't be able to hold myself together when the others began their questioning. So here I was, tomorrow I would have to give a reason for my actions and inform the other Warriors what the Digidestioned knew, but for now I was content to sort out my thoughts here in this clearing where I could feel both my spirits and partner lending their silent support.

* * *

AN: I sorry for the wait and I fear slow updates may become a recurring theme, so thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing this. I will not abandon a story, it will be finished. It just might take awhile so thanks for staying with me.


	6. Old Dreams

Disclaimer: I no own

Just a reminder (mainly for me)

Takuya – Davis

Zoey – Aura

Teruo – Flint

Teppei – Terran

Katsuharu – Sawyer

Kouichi – Leon

Kouji – Lowell

"You know we've been looking for you for hours." I looked over my shoulder at the speaker, it seemed that TK had been the lucky one to find my hiding spot. I looked at my watch and realized he was right, I had been gone for a while. I still didn't say anything as he sat down next to me. What could I say? 'Hey don't worry about me, I just went through a roller coaster of emotion because of the description that Gennai so clinically gave of my past.' Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well. I saw him looking at me, and realized he must be waiting for a response to a question I didn't hear him ask. After a few seconds of staring he tried a different approach.

"Isn't it cool to learn about the digidestioned who came before us?" I could tell he was trying and decided I he deserved an answer.

"I guess so," I shrugged as I gave my reply. TK gave me a funny look and delivered a classic line, "Who are you and what have you done with Davis?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Your the one I would expect to be most excited about this. I would think finding out about other humans in the Digital World would interest you." His voice was soft and questioning. This was why we were friends. When it really mattered TK knew how to question without prying. He would ask questions without actually asking them and let me decide whether or not I wanted to answer. There was no pressure and if I wanted to I could end the conversation right now. The other important thing was that he was making observations, not judgments. As much as all the little jokes everyone just loves to make bug me, I know that they aren't truly judging me.

"Umm.. So how 'bout those Warriors," he tried again, "I wonder were they are now?"

"Properly, went back to their lives." If only, but I decided to at least attempt conversation.

"Yeah, I hope they got to. I mean the book doesn't even tell what happens to them."

"The Digiworld looks good to me so they must of done something right."

"I guess so."

"Was everyone really worried?"

"Huh.."

"Me being missing, was everyone really that worried?" I hated to show my insecurities, I knew they cared.

"Of course we were. Your our friend Davis. I know we don't always get along but your still one of my best friends."

"We do make dysfunctional, functional," a chuckle followed my words.

"We did learn from the best," he said with laughter, as he stood up. TK offered me a hand up and I took it. Once on our feet he began to lead the way back to the others, and my doom. Well, doom might be a strong word..

...or not. There were eleven human faces looking at me and waiting for answers. I had none to give, so I winged it, "I needed time to process this. I didn't want to something stupid." I looked and saw most of them believed me, but I wasn't fooling TK, especially after our last conversation. Before he could try and get more answers from me, I mentioned that I had to get home and made my escape.

* * *

"Davis, wake up!" I jolted awake at Jun's yell. I quickly shook the sleep from my head and saw Jun had also woken Flint up. I looked at the the clock.

"What the hell Jun, its almost one in the morning. Why are you waking me up?" I was not happy.

"Kari called," her voice had gone soft, "Chiaki had a nightmare. Shes still 'rattled' apparently and has been asking for you." It took me a minute to fully realize what she was telling me. Jun remembered Chiaki's nightmares when we were younger and how only our group could comfort her. I shared a look with Flint before speaking, "Leon and Lowell are on the way to Kari's, I go straight there, you pick up the twins. Jun can you cover us?"

"Of course," her reply was instant, she knew how important this was.

* * *

I arrived at Kari's quickly, having sprinted the whole way there. When Kari opened the door, I beat her to the punch, "Where is she?"

"The couch," the reply had barely left her lips and I was already softly approaching the living room. Before entering I turned back to Kari, "Flint should be here soon with Leon and Lowell, please just let them in." I walked in and saw Tai siting with her. Chiaki was on the center of the couch and he was siting on her left. I took the seat on her right. I carefully drew her to me. Once her mind caught up, and she realized what was happening, I had a lap full of sobbing Chiaki. I just held her close, whispering reassurances in her ear till she calmed. Somewhere in the midddle of that the others had shown up. Leon had replaced Tai on Chiaki's left and Lowell and Flint were on the floor at our feet. Tai and Kari were still in the room, close enough to hear but far enough away that they didn't intrude.

"Was it the same dream?" I knew the time for crying was over and now she need the release that came with sharing.

"Yes and no." Seeing the confusing looks surrounding her, Chiaki recalled the dream, she seemed to be in trance as she spoke, her voice soft and emotionless "It started different. I was on a beach. It was dark, but not night dark, it was more a presence of darkness. Peaceful, the waves lapping on the shore. Even the lighthouse on the cliff seemed to give off darkness not light. Then suddenly it changed. The water, so comforting a presence to me, now had a new malicious resident. I could feel the evil in its aura. The darkness in the air started to solidify according to this knew presence. No longer was it familiar and gentle, the round spores seemed to want to take. The scene began to fall away, and then I was at the train station. The ceiling falling people screaming. I saw the dead bodies, the faces. Then I screamed, and screamed, and screamed until Kari woke me up."

Lowell, Leon, Flint and I wasted no time in pulling Chiaki into a group hug. As I held on tight to her, I looked up and met Kari's scaring eyes. Realization hit me hard. Chiaki had just described the Dark Ocean. Chiaki was dreaming of a place she had never been too, a place that scared Kari to the bone. We all thought Chiaki was over the night terrors, after all she hasn't had one in over a year. But now they resurfaced, with a new beginning that scared me more than the end.

* * *

AN: IMPORTANTISH, someone mentioned how I've kinda replaced Shinya with Jun and I felt this was something I should address and since it isn't likely to come up soon, I will explain here along with some other little things, incuding the second part of this chapter. First off, I have given a lot of thought to what happened right after the train station collapsed. For all legal human intents and purposes Zoey, Tommy, JP and all the others died that day. In fact many people did and it was seen as a bombing. They were all assumed dead and their families were able to grieve and move on as best they could. At the age they were perceived to be, and due to the tragedy that had just occurred no one questioned them when they only gave first names. Their parents were assumed to have died that day and they were sent to an orphanage. It was there that 'Davis' befriended one of the older girls, Jun. When a couple that was unable to have children wanted to adopt a boy and girl, they picked Jun and asked her who she wanted for a brother. She picked Davis and they were adopted together. The others were also all eventually adopted and able to stay in contact since all the families lived in the same area until Davis moved away. That is how I figured it in my head anyways.

Also may I say writing in first person is a pain. There is a lot going on that I can't write because I am trying to keep the POV. Also that means this is just one person's persective. This is important when it comes to how characters are portrayed, and that I am trying not to bash.

Thanks to all people who reviewed, your awesome. The same goes to the people who have favorited and alerted my story and myself. I apologize profusely for my tardiness in updating, and the shortness of said update.


	7. New Fears

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Yay for the name game:  
Takuya – Davis  
Zoey – Aura  
Teruo – Flint  
Teppei – Terran  
Katsuharu – Sawyer  
Kouichi – Leon  
Kouji – Lowell

Chapter 7:

I woke up first the next morning. Chiaki had her back to my chest while Lowell had her head in his. Flint and Leon had ended up on the floor. I carefully got up, and smiled when Chiaki seemed to bury her head deeper into Lowell. I slipped into the kitchen and was greeted by Kari and Tai. Rather than speaking Tai held a finger to his lips and gestured to Kari's room. Once in the new room, Tai closed the door.

"Care to explain what happened last night?" Tai spoke with the strangest mixture of confusion, concern, and curiosity. As I looked at both their faces I realized this could be my opening. If I started with the truth here than maybe, just maybe they could accept more of it later on. I closed my eyes.

"When we were four, all of us, and by that I mean, Aura, Flint, Terran, Sawyer, Leon, Lowell, Tommy, JP, Chiaki, and me. We-" deep-breath "-we were there for the bombing of Shibuya station. The ten of us were all huddled in a corner, and around us was utter chaos. It's the reason Chiaki has night-terrors. They're not nightmares but memories." I slowly open my eyes to the shocked faces in front of me. Of all the possible answers they had thought of that hadn't been one of them.

"That's...What I mean is...oh hell, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, it happened a long time ago. Chiaki is just a little shaken, she'll be fine. This isn't the worst dream she's had." Life whould be so much easier if it where.

"Fine, just as long as you're sure."

"Wait, I think you both forgot about something," other than the fact Kari was in the room, yes, or at least Tai had. I had hoped my story would also distract them from other parts of the dream. It worked for Tai but not Kari, unfortunately.

"The place she described in the beginning, it reminds me of the Dark Ocean." Kari's held her hands together but I could still see them shake as she spoke.

"I don't know why or how she knows about that." I was telling the truth, I had never really described the dark ocean.

"Do you think she has a connection to the Digital World."

"Let me talk to her."

* * *

By late morning all the warriors in my living room. Chiaki had still been out of it when we walked her to my place. Jun had gone out to give us so much need privacy

"Chiaki, do you know what you dreamed?" She was seated on the couch next to me, the rest of the group surrounded us on the floor.

"It felt different and similar at the same time. The beach," a serene look went on her face,"It was like becoming Ranamon again. The feeling of peace, being so close to the water. I could feel the other spirits too. The connection, for a moment I had it back. Then there was the change.

"I felt the spirits fighting something, a force that dragged them away. The forces that they balanced and protected where vulnerable. Something else taking them over. I think it knew I could take control from it and... and, it was just so... hostile. I was pushed back to that day, and the usual nightmare."

While she had been talking she had pulled out her D-tector. By the end it was clutched close to her chest. Looking at here I had a revelation.

"Everyone, check your spirit." I held mine to my chest,"Reach past it to the connection to the Digital World." I felt Agunimon and BurningGreymon, but when I went further, the line that connected them to the other world was blocked. My fear confirmed. I looked and saw the same reaction from the others. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

It was odd, knowing a part of you that you had never thought about but always knew existed was gone. Ever since I had come back I had always know that if I tried I could feel the fire of the DigiWorld. When I had first gone there with Kari and TK I had had to resist the urge to show the power over digital flame that I had. I never thought I would regret that choice. But there was no use wasting time.

I led the lot of us to the school. This had taken president over everything else, Chiaki's dream was now only relevant in that it brought this to light. Once we were at the school I opened the portal and brought everyone though.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know it was short, but with all the resent hoopla on the site I thought people might like an actual update. I have rediscovered writing this summer after college had taken away my will to do so. I hope I can stay on the wagon. Thanks to those who have stayed with me and sorry you had to wait so long.


End file.
